Teardrops On My Guitar
by Zaratan
Summary: Songfic. Drakken has an admirer, one he has no idea about. She loves him, but she knows he loves anouther, and can never have him. So she takes what she can of him when she can... on Friday nights.


I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

Kim Possible is owned by Disney, I only play with it. Teardrops On My Guitar is performed by Swift Taylor, but I'm not sure who has the rights.

I wrote this over a month and a half ago, and then reality got in the way, plus the Fannies. Just had to give it a look over before posting, and it took me this long. Oh well, it's up now.

--

Teardrops on my Guitar

I watch him on stage, and you can see the emotion he puts into his singing. He's not the best, but he puts everything he's got into it, and that's what's important. He's not the best looking guy, but every time I see him, my heart skips a beat.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be

I see him looking down at me as he finishes his song and I smile back. His smile is warm and touching, and his eyes almost seem to say that it's just for me. For a brief moment I can imagine it is, that when he came down from the stage, he would take me in his big, strong arms and kiss me like I've dreamed of him doing. But only for a moment, and then I know it will never be.

I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

She's not here tonight, but she comes every so often. Most times, it looks like she's reluctant, like she's doing him a favour, and more times than not, they argue right at the table, though never harshly. But when he's not watching, I see her looking at him, a faint smile on her lips, a loving smile that I'm never sure if he sees or not. And when it's just him, he talks about her. I can see the love in their eyes, love I'm not even sure they see or understand.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

"Are you going to play tonight Linda?"

I smile at him, an easy smile that I hope conveys what I want to say to him without saying it. "Yup, I even brought my guitar tonight."

Drew smiles back at me and my heart leaps into my throat. "Well dear, you're going to knock them dead…" Drew frowns briefly, the scar under his eye twitching slightly. "Well, maybe not dead cause then… I'd be out of work since that's my job but… ummm…" He scowls briefly before the easy smile returns. "You'll do great."

I laugh at his consternation, patting his hand lightly. "Thank you."

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

"So… Shego couldn't make it tonight?"

Drew sighs, a sad little sigh. "No, she said she had something to take care of something tonight, but she promised she'd come out next week. I just wish…"

"Please welcome to the stage Linda Daniels."

My head shoots up, glancing up at the stage and then back to Drew. He smiles at me, his sadness gone and he pats my hand softly. "You're up my dear."

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I play. I play for him. It's a love song that I've sung before and just as before, I sing for him. I know he doesn't realize it but I do, and for me, that's all that matters. It gives me courage to see him down there looking up at me and smiling, even if I know it can never be the smile that I want it to be.

As I finish my song I meet his eyes, smiling brightly even as my voice carries across the room. I know he cares, and that's enough for me.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

As the night draws to a close, I watch as he sings one last song, a slower tune than his usual fare. I know he's singing it for her, even if he doesn't realize it fully yet. His voice has improved, just by his thoughts of her, and I know I could never get in the way of that, even as I wish I could.

And as he finishes, he comes down and moves straight to me. For a moment, my heart is beating faster, wishing and hoping and dreaming, but I know it's not to be. He wishes me a good night and says he hopes to see me next week. And then he is gone.

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

I watch as he leaves, and continue watching long after he is gone. I wish I could be the one he was going home to. I'd wrap him in my arms and just never let go. But it's not me he's going home to, and it's not me who would be going into his arms.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Now that he's gone, I sing one last song. Before, I was singing for him, now I sing for myself. I sing for the dreams that I have that will never come to be. I sing for the love that will never be answered, though I wished it would. And I sing for the loss, knowing that is the way it has to be.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

The drive home is quiet as usual, it gives me time to think, to remember his touch, his smile, his laugh. It gives me something, as I go home to an empty apartment and a boring life.

The keys clatter to the table, unheeded by me. For now, my thoughts are on Drew, and remembering the way his hand felt on mine. I get ready for bed, turn off the light, and crawl into my blankets, wishing that touch was so much more.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

I know he's a villain, I watch the news, but most never see the side of him that I do, the side that lets him pour his heart out in front of all those people. They never see the man whose smile can make the whole world seem brighter to me.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

So even though I want to, I know I couldn't have him. He loves her, that's plain for me to see. So I'll take what time I can with him, however I can get it. My dreams are of him, but the Friday nights, even if it's only me… those are real, and they are enough to keep me going on. He gives me strength to face the day, even if he never knows it. That's all I could ever ask for.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

--

Author's Notes – A story of unrequited love, with a character most never would ever think to use. But as I said, the inspiration just hit me out of the blue one day. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
